


We Care

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Bad Writing, Caring Deceit Sanders, Child Abandonment, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Depression, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt Deceit Sanders, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Parental Figure Deceit Sanders, References to Depression, Slightly Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Deceit, Remus, and Virgil do care about each other. Especially Deceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 485





	We Care

**Author's Note:**

> Urm, so this is bad lmao... Some of the Sides are different ages and Patton's a bit unsympathetic in this and so is Virge but he can't deal with feeling so... Enjoy this disaster!!

Remus isn’t often scared, even when he was younger and facing monsters that towered over him and Roman. He still isn’t scared of those kinds of monsters even though he’s without Roman. He knew that he wouldn’t die, he could only come out with bruises and broken bones, covered in blood at the worst. 

The only time Remus remembers being terrified was when he was younger. When Patton had taken him by the arm and shoved him into The Subconscious, forcing him away from Roman. He had been alone in the blank space, slowly growing exhausted and numb. 

Deceit had found him collapsed on the ground. He picked up the (barely) seven-year-old and took him to the Dark Area. He was calm as Remus screamed and wailed, hugging the small Side as he clung to the back of his shirt. 

He never told Remus to shut up, to stop whining, or to go away. Deceit never shoved him away when Remus wanted a hug or scoff when Remus described one of his ideas or showed off a drawing. No, Deceit was supportive and always willing to deal with his shit. He was pretty young himself so Remus was surprised that the equivalent of a teenager was willing to take on a kid. 

As they got older, Deceit did become more exasperate but anyone who bothered to look could see the fondness. 

Deceit wasn’t as bad as people thought he would be and even though he does do some things that people don’t appreciate at times, he’s one of the best Sides Remus knows. Especially when Virgil came into existence, tiny and full of panic. 

Patton was going to ditch Virgil in The Subconscious, not wanting another “Dark” Side in his common room but he talked to Deceit. He didn’t want to ditch the baby because he’s Morality, it was wrong. 

Deceit returned home with baby Anxiety and repressed anger. He kept repressing that anger, not letting himself scream at Patton about how he never gave Remus a proper chance and was going to let _another_ Side fade away because they were not “Light”. He raised the two alone, making sure they were okay and loved. 

Deceit always made sure the two weren’t scared all the time. He kept the other Dark Sides away from the two, always helped Virgil through his anxiety attacks, and never let Remus suffer after a nightmare about being abandoned again. 

So Remus wasn’t often terrified to the point where he couldn’t breathe, almost like Virgil during his anxiety attacks. But when he saw Deceit and Virgil fighting again, Remus’ throat closed up. 

Would Deceit shove Virgil into The Subconscious, deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort to keep Anxiety around? Would he shove _both of them_ there? Deceit could say that he hates them both and force them into the other’s care. Or maybe Virgil would lash out, screeching and scratching. Virgil would never purposely hurt them, he’s said it. 

Remus knows that Virgil’s heightened anxiety is effecting him. It was obviously starting to take a toll on Deceit with the way his hands were shaking. His nails dug into his skin, ripping it and making blood spill. Remus wasn’t disturbed by blood, always wondering what you could do with it (maybe you could make brownies with your internal body heat and have blood as a frosting) but Deceit’s had blood trail down his pale skin too many times. 

“You’re just a liar,” Virgil hissed. “What do _you_ know?” 

“Virgil, the Light Sides aren’t as amazing as they seem!”

“Prove it!” 

“I-” Deceit glanced at Remus. He pursed his lips. “You know what they’ve done.” 

“Yeah, they hurt your feelings. That really does suck, doesn’t it?” Virgil glared at them. “It’s not like you two haven’t done that either. Remus has shoved my face into a wall and you’ve-” 

“I’ve _what_ , Virgil?” 

“You’ve tricked me!” 

“How?!” 

Remus feels like he should stop the argument. 

“You made me think I am dark! A Dark Side! Is that all I am? You’ve said, over and over again-” Virgil paused. He grit his teeth. “You’ve said that’s all I can be. You say I can’t be a Light Side!” 

“You shouldn’t _want_ to be a Light Side!” 

“Why? I don’t want to be like you or Remus or any of the others!” Virgil choked down a sob. “I- I don’t want to be like _this_! You’re all terrible and we- we always hide! We’re always in the dark and I don’t want that anymore! We just sit around and don’t do anything and we’re corrupted!” 

“Is that what the Light Sides said?” Deceit muttered. 

“I- no! It’s a fact-” 

“You can’t lie to a _liar_ , Virgil.” 

Virgil scowled. “And that’s all you are. A liar. You’ve admitted it.” 

Deceit bit the inside of his cheek. “We are not corrupted, Virgil. We are known as ‘the Dark Sides’ but we’re not bad for Thomas-” 

“Remus is,” Virgil hissed. “He’s just his Intrusive Thoughts-”

“He is Thomas’ Creativity, Virgil!” 

“Yeah!” Remus popped into the conversation. He should be able to talk for himself now, it’s not like Patton is here to cover his mouth with his hand to make him quiet. “I come up with the brilliant ideas like shoving two raccoons up your butt!” 

“Remus, shut up,” Virgil growled. “This conversation doesn’t need you to make it worse.” 

Virgil looked like a darker Patton for a second, and that was enough to make Remus back off. 

“Virgil, don’t be like that with Remus. He didn’t do anything to you.” 

“You’re fucking with me! He’s fucked up! You’re fucked up, too; you’re all fucked up! I can’t- I fucking can’t deal with this shit. I’m going to the Light Area.” 

“Virgil-” Deceit grabbed Virgil’s hoodie sleeve. 

“Let go of me!” Virgil shoved Deceit away, digging in his nails so the other Side would actually let go of his sleeve. “At least there, they’ll actually give a shit about me.” He turned around and faded into the darkness, ignoring that he possibly abandoned his home and heart. 

“Virgil!” Deceit stepped forward but Remus grabbed his arm, pulling him back and pulling him into a hug. He tried pulling away a few times (Remus was surprised the shorter Side hadn’t shoved him away) before giving up. 

Remus sunk to the floor with Deceit, his arms still wrapped around him. He looked at the shadows where Virgil disappeared into, trying not to focus on the way Deceit shook. 

And if he had to help Deceit through multiple depressive episodes, especially when he saw Virgil happier with the Light Sides, he never brought it up. He never told anyone when Deceit would cling to him, obviously hoping that Remus won’t leave, or that Deceit would sometimes stare at a wall blankly and maybe start crying; Remus never told anyone about the missing scales or that Deceit ate less than he already did. 

No, Remus never told anyone. Instead, he helped Deceit get through the episode and he would stop the bleeding from the ripped-out scales because the others took their frustration out on him. He would tell jokes or stories that were lighthearted while he and Deceit cuddled, wiping away tears. Remus always said he would never leave Deceit. 

Deceit and Remus were fine. They were recovering from Virgil’s departure, even though it was slow. But that didn’t mean that whenever Virgil popped up, needing comfort from someone who could understand, they turned him away. They always comforted him and watched him leave in the morning. 

Sometimes it made things worse but Remus and Deceit knew that they wouldn’t turn Virgil away. They couldn’t, he was family. Even if he left. They still love him.


End file.
